Disney Magic
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Scott thinks it will be just a normal day working in Disneyland. But when is it ever normal at a theme park? ScotCh AU. Based on the Dapper Dans Barbershop Quartet


**Because I really want to work in a Disney park…**

**-:-**

"...and would you like that in gold or silver thread?"

"Oh silver please,"

"It will be done in thirty minutes, thank you."

You take the hat from the grinning customer and walk over to your little sewing station by the door where people can watch you work.

It's beautiful and sunny outside and you mentally thank your manager for not scheduling you to be Chip today. That costume was much too hot. You'd miss hanging out with Avery who played Dale but Jim was a good actor and made an adorable chipmunk.

You smirk and look at the hat in your hands, it's just one of those felt caps with the Mickey ears attached but the customer wanted their name embroidered onto it.

The Mad Hatter was one of the most popular shops on Main Street this early in the day. The customers wanted to get their funny looking hats before they began walking around the parks. You wonder how many people actually wear these hats after their vacation is over. Probably only the little kids.

You pick out the silver thread and get your needle, setting the hat on the manikin head in front of you. You thread your needle and run a hand through spiky blonde locks before pursing your lips and getting started.

You notice the customer standing a few feet away, watching you anxiously. You envy them slightly. Being free to wander from park to park, ride the rides and squeal over their favorite characters. Not that you didn't love your job, being a store clerk and part-time cast member was fun but it'd be great to just come here as a tourist again. Knowing what Goofy looked like under the mask ruined the magic a little.

You sigh and continue working, letting the sounds of Main Street wash over you. The jabbering of tourists, the instrumental version of the Unbirthday song playing from the speakers of your shop, the faint sounds of music from the other shops drifting on the wind.

You don't hear your favorite though, the old-timey melody of the Barbershop Quartet.

You love listening to them harmonize, their deep voices echoing against the buildings and their organ chimes playing along. They were the biggest reason you loved working on Main Street.

Well, it did help that you were dating one of them.

You'd met when he was driving one of the shuttles around the Magic Kingdom and you were riding along dressed as Anastasia. They'd been short staffed and the ugly stepsisters weren't supposed to have much cleavage anyway. You were only subbing till the real cast member could arrive but you'd sat up front with the driver and made snide comments to passersby, asking for marriage proposals and telling the driver how handsome he was and was he a Prince in disguise?

That short ride had somehow turned into a date after work that evening, once he'd assured you he knew you were a man and thought red hair really didn't suit you.

You'd been together ever since. Almost two years now. Things had changed so much since then. He'd joined the barbershop quartet where he got to live his true passion: singing and you'd gotten hired as a fill-in cast member, mainly playing Chip and Dale with Avery or one of the Lost Boys. When you weren't playing a part, you worked at the Mad Hatter shop and tried to catch glimpses of Chris as he sang up and down Main Street.

You smile as you finish embroidering the hat and stand to give it to the customer. They squeal and tell you its perfect, hugging you tightly. You chuckle as they let go and put the hat on before running off to show their family.

You stretch as you walk back to the floor of the shop to help any customers that come in looking for a wizard's hat or Mad Hatter hat. Try saying that three times fast.

-:-

You're helping a little girl and her family find matching hats in different colors when you hear it. That unmistakable sound of organ chimes. You smile but don't turn, figuring they've just decided to perform outside your shop.

But then the voices start singing a steady backbeat of la's and bum's and you realize they're too loud to be outside. You whip around to face the quartet standing in your shop. The bright colors of their suits stand out even amongst the elaborate hats around them but you only have eyes for the one in blue.

"_I'm wishing, for the one I love, to find me, today," _the other three harmonize with him on the final word.

The doors to your shop are wide arches and you notice a crowd gathering in them to watch the impromptu performance.

"_One song, I have but one song, only for you," _the singer in blue gestures grandly to you while his partners hum the melody. You blush and glance at your customers; they're smiling, not angry that their service has been interrupted.

The quartet breaks into a quick harmonization, repeating what Chris has already sang. They sway back and forth, grinning hugely.

Then Drew starts making a steady drum beat in his deep baritone, Alex, the tenor does a set of four notes while Sam whistles a familiar melody.

Chris grabs you and spins you around, his eyes never leaving yours.

"_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing tune? Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you!"_

Chris lets go of you and rejoins the quartet as they do a little dance. You watch wide-eyed, your face red. Was he really…?

"_He truly wants to marry you!" _the boys sing while Chris just grins. You push your jaw back up and try not to notice the cameras and phones recording this.

Then they change the beat and harmony and Chris comes forward and takes your hands in his.

"_Marry me, today and every day, marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this shop, say you will," _he glanced around the store at the customers before kneeling, still holding your hands.

"_Together can never be close enough for me. Feel like I am close enough to you. You'll wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you. And you're beautiful," _

The other three sing along with Chris as the brunet pulls a ring out from the pocket of his vest, holding it up to you.

You finally let the tears that have been waiting fall as you throw yourself into his arms.

"_Promise me you'll always be happy by my side. I promise to sing to you when all the music dies," _Chris croons into your ear even as the rest of the quartet sings it out for the crowd. _"Marry me, say you will," _he whispers and you can hear the nerves in his voice.

You pull back to look into his eyes and nod, more tears spilling as he slips the ring onto your finger. The crowd applauds around you but you hardly notice. You smile at your fiancée and thank him with a kiss, ignoring the catcalls from the quartet and the flashes of cameras. As Chris wraps his arms around you and kisses you back, you completely forget about the people or the fact that you're both still kneeling on the floor.

It's the best day of your life in the happiest place on Earth.

-:-

Oh My Wizard God, is this cheesy or what? But I love it. I've been watching a lot of videos lately about the Disney cast members and today I discovered the barbershop quartet. They're awesome and I can just picture Chris being one of them. As much as I wanted to make Scott be Alice or Aurora or something, I didn't think it'd be believable that Disney would let a guy play a girl except in an emergency like the Anastasia incident above. Besides I like picturing him as a Lost Boy, hanging out with Peter Pan.

Also I apologize for the point of view of this story but I wanted to try it and it seemed to fit so I hope you liked it. Chris fan girls can picture it's them instead of Scott.

If you want to see the barbershop quartet I'm talking about, I suggest you look up Dapper Dans Disneyland Medley, it's my favorite. Also any videos by Briberry. She works at Disney and has a lot of great videos.

Thanks for reading and I hope I get more inspiration for ScotCh in the Disney-verse!


End file.
